¿Cómo nació Teddy?
by Nonimi
Summary: Omegaverse Wolfstar. Del mismo mundo que "Una navidad con los Potter" Abril de 1998. Remus, un omega de casi nueve meses de embarazo está a punto de dar a luz. Sirius, un alfa completamente drama queen. Un parto, tíos y padrinos ansiosos y un pequeño bebé que no sabe a que peculiar familia llegó.


El embarazo de Remus iba viento en popa, sin embargo, el que más había sufrido era Sirius Black, teniendo que acceder a cada capricho que tenía su omega, Remus tenía diversos antojos y de las cosas más extrañas, pero lo que más tenía de los nervios a Black, eran sus diversos cambios de ánimo, podía pasar de la risa al llanto, posteriormente al enojo y luego otra vez a las risas, y él, él se sentía al borde de una crisis de pánico.

— Sirius te dije que no tenías que molestarlo — explicó Draco de forma calmada mientras bebía su té, Harry estaba a su lado, tenía su cabeza apoyada en las piernas de su omega mientras este con una mano acariciaba sus cabellos.

— Padrino ¿acaso no tuviste educación sexual? — preguntó Harry divertido, comiendo de las varitas de regaliz que Draco le estaba ofreciendo — no se debe molestar a un omega en estado cuando está en su nido, ni siquiera su alfa lo puede importunar — el azabache se estaba burlando abiertamente de Sirius.

— Ya te quiero ver Potter en unos años más, tu omega te hará llorar sangre — le gritó Black enojado mientras abandonaba a la joven pareja que había estallado en una carcajada.

Pese a ser abril, es decir, meses de clases en Hogwarts, Harry y Draco gracias a un permiso especial de Dumbledore tenían permiso algunos fines de semana para abandonar la escuela. Ellos iban a acompañar a Remus, especialmente aquellos días en que Sirius y James tenía trabajo en el ministerio y Lily turno en el hospital de San Mungo, los chiquillos aprovechaban de que su tío les enseñara las materias en las cuales tenían dificultades ya que ambos querían terminar la escuela con notas de excelencia, Draco quería ser medimago y Harry un auror.

Sirius se acercó con cuidado hasta el nido que su esposo tenía en un rincón de la gran habitación, estaba hecho con ropa de ambos, aunque principalmente habían camisetas del animago, al parecer su hombre tenía cierta debilidad por su aroma, el rizado no pudo evitar dar una sonrisa, jamás pensó que su Remus se atreviera a ser padre y ahora estaban a solo un par de días para tener un cachorrito o cachorrita entre sus brazos.

El licántropo escuchó los pasos de su esposo, estaba avergonzado por la forma en la cual le había gritado, pues lo había insultado e incluso le había soltado algunos golpes. Sin embargo, ahora tenía deseos de acurrucarse en su pecho y ser mimado. No aguanto más y se lanzó a sus brazos, rápidamente hundió su nariz en el cuello de su alfa y comenzó a restregarse el lugar mientras sentía como su hijo o hija se movía en su vientre, el pequeño o la pequeña siempre se movía ante la presencia de Sirius, sobre todo cuando este soltaba una ronca carcajada como la que había expresado en ese momento.

— Todo bien Moony, tranquiló — le besó los labios con mucho cariño — estaré de vuelta en un par de horas, te dejo en buenas manos, los mocosos quedaron en el salón.

— No te vayas — Remus empezó a gimotear mientras soltaba feromonas cargadas de tristeza que hicieron que a Sirius se le estrujara el corazón.

— Bebé, volveré en un par de horas — lo abrazó de forma dulce — por favor, no te pongas así — comenzó a rogar el rizado — maldito ministro — comenzó a despotricar sacando algunas risitas por parte de su omega, quien estaba colgado de su cuello intentando dar algún beso pero el tamaño de su panza se lo impedía, haciéndolo hacer un mohín sumamente adorable.

Finalmente, Sirius tuvo que escapar antes de que Remus lo tentara a quedarse en su hogar, en el pasado su omega lo había hecho más de una vez, una sonrisa boba apareció en su cara al recordar las muchas escusas que tuvo que dar en el ministerio cuando aparecía horas después, con el cabello revuelto y los labios hinchados. Pero sabía que si llegaba a faltar a aquella reunión tan importante, el ministro no estaría muy contento, y definitivamente no quería más problemas luego de los que había tenido hace un par de semanas.  
Se despidieron de un último beso, rozaron sus narices y aspiraron sus aromas una última vez, Sirius se fue con un chasquido dejando una juguetona nalgada en su omega, quien soltó una risita y dio un largo suspiro mientras acariciaba su abultado vientre.

Remus con cansancio abandonó la habitación día a día se le estaba haciendo más difícil caminar, sus piernas estaban hinchadas y hace un par de días sentía un leve tirón en el vientre. Llegó al salón de su hogar, recargándose en el umbral de la puerta, miró con ternura a los dos mocosos que consideraba sus sobrinos, casi los veía como los hermanos mayores de su cachorrito o cachorrita, sabía que tanto Draco como Harry serían los mejores padrinos para su hijo o hija.

Draco fue a su encuentro y lo ayudó a sentarse en el mullido sillón, luego de dar un sonoro beso en su mejilla, el omega se acurrucó a su lado y con sus feromonas comenzó a mejorar su estado de ánimo, su pálida mano no dejaba de acariciar el vientre de aquel hombre que pese a no compartir ningún lazo sanguíneo con él, siempre lo había tratado con amabilidad, quien desde el comienzo lo ayudo a unirse a esa gran manada que eran.  
El heredero de los Potter los quedó mirando embobado, no hallaba la hora de ver a su omega tal como su tío Remus, pero sabía muy bien que primero debía esperar a su Draco finalizara sus estudios o cualquiera de sus tíos le cortaría los huevos, si es que no lo hacía su omega primero, se estremeció ante ese último pensamiento, sabía muy bien el lado oculto que tenía su amado Draco Malfoy.

— Potter queremos chocolate — exigió Draco con voz melosa.

— Eres un descarado — le respondió Harry.

— Harry tu ahijado quiere chocolate — ahora comenzó a insistir Remus mientras ponía cara de cachorrito, ahora Potter entendía como su tío lograba de todo con su padrino, sintió sienta compasión por Sirius y por el mismo, pues sabía que Draco sería así e incluso peor.

Así que disimulando una risa salió a buscar el pedido por la alacena de los Black-Lupin, no le sorprendió encontrarse con chocolate en más de diez formatos distintos, definitivamente ese era siempre un motivo para visitar la casa de sus tíos.

La agradable tarde de primavera la pasaron conversando de distintos temas, aunque principalmente relataron como odiaban a la profesora suplemente de defensa contra las artes oscuras, Draco se encargó de recalcar en más de una oportunidad que no había nadie como el profesor Lupin, que todos los alumnos de Hogwarts lo extrañaban, lo que provoco calidez en el corazón del omega, quien desde muy joven había luchado por su sueño de ser profesor.

Además, en más de una oportunidad los perspicaces omegas se encargaron de dejar en vergüenza a un sonrojado Potter, aunque Remus también aprovechó de burlarse de sus dos sobrinos con algunos temas que los chicos preferían mantener ocultos.

También vieron algunos programas basura de la televisión muggle, aunque Draco aún estaba encantado con ellos pues conocía el aparato sólo desde hace un par de meses, pues en su mansión jampas pudo tener algo así, pues todo lo muggle estaba más que prohibido.

Remus sentía que su vientre estaba doliendo, sentía una pequeña punzada, pero la estaba ignorando ya que no quería asustar a los jóvenes, además, estaba seguro que Harry desesperado le mandaría una lechuza a Sirius y de seguro a los pocos minutos su esposo estaría con un ataque de pánico en el lugar, y sinceramente, no tenía los ánimos ni las fuerzas para lidiar con la faceta drama queen de su alfa.

Se levantó para preparar una infusión de manzanilla, quizás con eso se calmaría y su vientre dejaría de doler, desde la cocina podía escuchar como Harry y Draco estaban compartiendo algunos besos y palabras de amor, a su cabeza vinieron los recuerdos de cuando recién estaba comenzado su romance son Sirius, aún recordaba como el alfa lo cortejo por meses y él apenas lo notaba.

Pero Remus quedó estático cuando sintió un cálido liquido recorrer por sus piernas, no sabía que hacer, estaba pensando cuando sin darse cuenta un grito se había escapado de su boca cuando una fuerte punzada, que ahora estaba casi seguro se trataba de una contracción lo había molestado repentinamente.

Rápidamente Harry y Draco llegaron al lugar, el alfa se puso pálido y no se movió ni siquiera un centímetro, Draco estaba seguro que su novio perdería la consciencia en cualquier momento.

— Maldito alfa muévete — le gruño el omega dándole un golpe por la nuca — escríbele a Sirius, aunque por la marca ya lo debe saber — exigió el rubio mientras el corría a ayudar a su profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Draco rápidamente pudo darse cuenta de que estaba entrando en labor de parto, lo acomodó en una sillita mientras corrió por un par de toallas, a continuación, fue por la maleta que el licántropo tenía preparada desde hace algunos días, luego comenzó a calmar al omega con ayuda de sus feromonas mientras le exigía a Potter entre gritos que se apurara, finalmente los tres viajaron mediante red flu al hospital de San Mungo.

De inmediato Draco se encargó de buscar a su suegra mientras Harry se encargaba de su tío, a los pocos segundos la pelirroja llegó corriendo, de inmediato le empezó a gritar a algunos medimagos y ella se dispuso a ayudar a su amigo, rápidamente lo puso sobre una camilla mientras comenzaba a revisarlo, para luego avisar que el parto se había adelantado, de que el pequeño o la pequeña estarían en solo un par de minutos con ellos.

Escucharon un par de gruñidos y algunos gritos, de inmediato todos voltearon encontrándose con un Sirius Black siendo todo un drama queen, venía con la ropa rasgada, un corte en la mejilla, los cabellos revueltos y no dejaba de gruñirle a quien se le acercara mientras preocupado gritaba por su omega. Un poco más atrás venía James Potter disculpándose con todos los omegas que quedaban espantados ante los gritos y las feromonas de su amigo, venía en condiciones similares a James, al parecer ambos estaban en más que una reunión con el ministro.

— Animal te tranquilizas — fue un grito de Remus el que llamo la atención de todos — y ven en este puto instante, te necesito — le exigió el omega con los ojos aguados, se había acabado su faceta de chico duro y en ese momento su omega se había apoderado totalmente de él, necesitaba a su alfa.

— Amor mío — rápidamente el rizado se acercó a su esposo, le dio un beso en la frente — sentí tu llamado mi dulce omega — le tomó una mano con dulzura, pero esta fue estrujada con una fuerza descomunal, al parecer su omega estaba pasando por una contracción.

— Ni te creas que sólo yo sufriré en este parto — Remus le dio una sonrisa torcida y todo el mundo estallo en una carcajada.

Finalmente, una medimago especializada en labores de parto se llevó a la pareja, Lily se giró para curar las heridas de su esposo y Draco se recargó en el cuerpo de Harry, rápidamente siendo acunado por su alfa. A los pocos minutos llegó un apurado Regulus, solo que mantenía su elegancia como siempre, saludo cortésmente a los presentes, siendo algo más cariñoso con Draco, ganándose de inmediato algunos gruñidos por parte de Harry, mientras Draco rodaba sus ojos, él no pensaba mantener esas extrañas costumbres de sus familias, no le atraía para nada eso del incesto, además ya tenía un magnifico alfa y en esos momentos trataba de trasmitirle todo su amor con un sensual ronroneo mientras se colgaba de su cuello y daba besitos a un celoso alfa.

Sirius tenía tomada la mano de su omega, mientras le medimago y algunos ayudantes estaban trabajando en el parto, Remus daba algunos gruñidos mientras su cuerpo se estaba dejando llevar con el cansancio, dio un último grito que llenó de temor al alfa y luego se escuchó un pequeño lloriqueo.

Entre las manos de la amable medimago se podía vislumbrar un pequeño con bebé con una mata de cabellos tan oscuros como la noche, y tan rizados como los de su padre.

— Es un niño, un perfecto y saludable cachorro — explicó la mujer quien con una amplia sonrisa lo llevó hasta el pecho de Remus. El omega apenas consciente lo acunó entre sus brazos sin dejar de susurras palabras de amor.

— Mi lunita, es nuestro pequeño Teddy — expresó Sirius con los ojos aguados, sintiendo como lágrimas de felicidad caían por sus mejillas. El pequeño bebé dejó de llorar mientras se acurrucaba con mayor fuerza en el cuello de su padre, poco a poco comenzó a abrir sus ojos, dejando ver que tenía los ojos color miel, idénticos a los de Remus.

Cerca de una hora más tarde, la mujer a la cual Lily se refirió como Bonnie, les explicó con una amplia sonrisa que ya había nacido el pequeño Edward Remus Black Lupin, y que su padre estaba en excelentes condiciones, explicando que si deseaban podían pasar a dar una pequeña visita, pues siempre se recomendaba que las primeras horas se dejaran al omega y su alfa solos con el cachorro, ya que los alfas tendían a ser extremadamente sobreprotectores.

La pelirroja dio un chillido cuando vio al pequeño Teddy, de inmediato recordó cuando ella había dado luz a su pequeño Harry, James tenía una amplia sonrisa mientras no dejaba de felicitar a sus amigos.

— Todo un Black — expreso Regulus mientras les extendía un lujoso regalo — hermano agradece que no saco tu cara, por suerte se parece a su hermoso padre — le guiñó el ojo de manera coqueta a Remus quien no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada cuando su esposo soltó un gruñido, aún no comprendía como pese a todos los años que han pasado, Sirius siguiera cayendo en los juegos de celo que siempre hacía el pequeño Black.

— Mi ahijado será el más hermoso de todos — expresó Draco muy seguro mientras miraba embobado al pequeño, no hallaba la hora de tenerlo entre sus brazos, pero sabía muy bien que no se debía tocar a los cachorros hasta algunos días después de nacidos, ellos solo debían estar en contacto con sus padres.

— Felicidades tíos — expresó Harry con una amplia sonrisa tal como las que hacía desde pequeño — estoy tan feliz por ustedes — no pudo evitar que sus ojos se cristalizaran, pero rápidamente fue arrullado por su omega.

Conversaron algunos minutos más, pero finalmente optaron por dejar a la pareja solos con su pequeño Teddy. Minutos más tarde Bonnie les permitió ir a su hogar, ya que en casa había un nido listo para que el pequeño.

En un chasquido estuvieron en su hogar, Remus muy cansado y aún cargando a su hijo, se apoyó en su esposo para llegar a su habitación. Se quitaron algunas prendas y entraron juntos al nido ya preparado, el pequeño Teddy se aferró a su padre mientras se comenzaba a alimentar, Sirius por su parte los abrazó mientras comenzó a trazar círculos por la piel de su esposo.

Minutos más tarde el pequeño Ted se quedó dormido entre los brazos del omega, a quien también se le estaban cerrando los ojos. Ahora fue el turno de Sirius para rodear a su esposo, con cuidado lo llevó hasta su cuerpo mientras él soltaba algunos gemidos, lo abrazó con cariño y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios mientras sentía como la respiración de Remus se iba calmando.

— Gracias por todo Remus, gracias por amarme y darme el mayor regalo, los amo — susurro lleno de amor mientras frotaba su nariz en un adormilado Remus.

— Y nosotros te amamos mucho más — respondió con una media sonrisa el omega, para luego dar un beso al alfa y finalmente recargar su cabeza en su pecho.

Poco a poco Sirius fue invadido por aquella calidez, una que nunca imagino, una que siempre soñó, una que se llamaba familia.

_* * * FIN * * *_


End file.
